ROBLOX: Ʈɦƹ ƹɲȡ
by buildy1234
Summary: I'm currently in the process of writing this story, I plan to make it super long. Special thanks to the ROBLOX community and user: mezy911. This is a story about two average ROBLOXian's trying to survive in this new world of ROBLOX. Let's see how far they go to protect their special accounts.
1. ĎĂŶ ŐŃĔ ĂŃĎ Ă ĤĂĹŦ-

**ıllıllı ŕ****ό****вĻ****ό****x: ****ţħέ ****έήȡ ıllıllı**

**[Written by: Nickolas Stair - User_buildy1234/]**

**[/_special thanks to mezy911 and the ROBLOX community._ ]**

**_Day 1] 7:00 PM**

** I sat down staring at my computer screen moving my fingers rapildy through out the keybored, and continuous clicking with my mouse.**

**buildy1234: yo mez we need a howitzer up at far left base**

**I waited for a responce**

**mezy911: kk coming**

** Me and my friend Abim were playing ROBLOX, and online game where you can make other games and thousands of other users can play your game with friends, right now we were playing **_**Armored Patrol v6.9 **_** by user ****wingman8. **

** Suddenly mezy (Abim, and I'm buildy) arrived over the mountain and began fireing artillary with his howitzer onto enemy tanks.**

**mezy911: get rekt scrubz**

**buildy1234: lol, dude your howitzer is on fire put it out**

**mezy911: oh sht it is" , ****mezy replied while jumping around trying to put the fire out.**

** We played for 4 matches, which would be 2 hours, we won 3 of the matches. We only lost one battle because this nooby didn't want to fire his tank for some reason.**

**buildy1234: hey dude im gonna go to bed cya tommarow.**

**"alright cya tomarow"**

** Some time passed and mezy wasn't leaving the game.**

**mezy911: uh nick (my real name) where is the leave button?**

**buildy1234: uuhhhh..?**

** I pressed Esc. and noticed the leave button wasn't present on the menu.**

**buildy1234: roblox and their updates changin everything, just hit the X.**

** I waited for a responce,**

**mezy911: dude thats not there either...**

** I shifted my eyes to the top right of my roblox window, it really wasn't there.**

**buildy1234: uhm, this isn't you pulling a shtty prank right?**

**mezy911: no dude i swear, task manager isn't working either. it wont let me close the roblox window.**

** I opened task manager and tried to close roblox, sure enough it didnt work.**

**buildy1234: wtf is going on", I typed in slowly.**

**.o0×X×0o. ****Ŵ****ẸĹČỖ****ϻ****Ẹ ŤỖ ŤĤẸ Ğ****Ã****ϻ****ẸŜ .o0****×X×0o.****appeared on my roblox screen in big green letters outlined by black boxes.**

* * *

**тн****ι****ѕ**** w****ι****ll ****в****e a grea****т**** day ****ι****n ro****в****lo****х****н****ι****ѕт****ory, and ga****м****ι****ng ****н****ι****ѕт****ory ****ι****n general. a****ѕ****ѕ****o****м****e o****ғ yo****υ****м****ay ****ĸnow, тн****e leave ****в****υ****тт****on and any o****тн****er way o****ғ cloѕ****ι****ng yo****υ****r ro****в****lo****х**** w****ι****ndow ****н****a****ѕ****в****een re****м****oved. ****тн****ι****ѕ****ι****ѕ**** a ****ѕ****ι****м****ple ga****м****e ****ι****н****ave ****в****een plann****ι****ng o****υ****т****ғor 8 yearѕ now. now, тнe only way yo****υ**** can e****х****ι****т**** yo****υ****r ro****в****lo****х**** ga****м****e, ****ι****ѕ****т****o d****ι****e. ****в****υ****т****, d****ι****e****ι****ng w****ι****ll re****ѕ****υ****l****т****ι****n yo****υ****r acco****υ****n****т****в****e****ι****ng dele****т****ed. every****тн****ι****ng gone. ****в****υ****т****н****ere are ****тн****e r****υ****le****ѕ**** and info you will need to know.**

**1\. PLAYERS CAN KILL OTHER PLAYERS, AS OF RESULT, YOU WILL RECIEVE THAT PLAYERS ITEMS IN HIS INVENTORY. (CHARACTER)**

**2\. HATS ARE ARMOR, HATS SHALL ACT AS PROTECTION ON YOUR ROBLOXIAN. IF YOU ARE SHOT BY A GUN, THE WEAR ON THAT HAT WILL DECREASE, ONCE DECREASED THE HAT WILL VANISH. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GET IT BACK. **

**3\. ALL GAMES WILL BE PUT TOGETHER AT 12.00AM JULY 18 2014, WHICH MEANS EVERY SINGLE ROBLOX GAME THAT HAS BEEN RUNNING A SERVER WILL BE COMBINED INTO ONE BIG OVERWORLD, OR BASEPLATE IF YOU WILL. **

**4\. YOUR GEAR WILL BE PUT INTO YOUR STARTER PACK At 12.00AM, A GUI WILL BE PUT INTO YOUR ROBLOX GAME AT 12.00AM ALSO, IT WILL HELP YOU CHANGE YOUR ROBLOXIANS LOOK AND EQUIP NEW GEAR AND HATS. **

**5\. HAVE FUN. **

** love, **

** 1x1x1x1**

* * *

** I stared at the computer screen not believing what I just read, this was crazy. No. WAY BEYOND CRAZY. Why would someone spend 8 years making this stupid "game"? I quickly grabbed my phone and called Abim.**

**"Dude this is insane, 1x1x1x1 is behind this?! I thought he was banned forever or something! Anyways he never said how long this is going to play out. I can't lose buildy1234 dude, I joined 09 and have a bunch of rare hats and I've sunken over like $300 bucks into this account dude." I said to Abim really fast over the phone, with panic in my voice.**

**"I joined 08, I've had this account forever how do you think I feel? I don't want all of this to be for nothing. Like have my account deleted."**

**"Ugh dude this sucks!" I said while slamming my fist on my desk right by my laptop."**

**We were both silent for awhile over the line.**

**"Dude bring your laptop over here. We'll hold out until this whole thing passes." Abim said breaking the silence.**

**"I totally should." I said with a smile, "Thank god this happend in the summer otherwise we would have been screwed." I said giving out a little laugh.**

**"Haha yeah we would have, how are you going to get here? You don't have internet in your car dude..."**

** I was silent, I thought about it for a moment.**

**"I'll put my dads mobile internet thing in the car, then my friend Phillip can drive me to your house, its not that far anyways."**

**"Dude this is crazy." ****Abim said while laughing histericly, ****"Were gonna die dude."**

**"Nah we got this, we'll make it. I'm coming over." Abim was still laughing as I hung up.**

** I told Abim in ROBLOX to guard my character in the tank at our base, he agreed to do so. I glanced at the ROBLOX chat and everyone was going crazy.**

**_day 1] 9:23 PM**

** I called Phillip and told him my situation, he said he had no problem driving me. Now all I had to do is sneak my dads mobile internet thing out of his backpack. I peered through the door's opening to my mom and dads room, I saw my dad's backpack on the shelf by his bed, but he and my mom were sleeping. If I woke them up I won't be able to get the internet.**

** I went into my room and put on some socks so it would be more quite when I steal the internet. I slowly opened up the door to my dad's room and took a step, noticing that was way to loud, I began to slide my feet. It made little to no noise. I slid my feet over to my dads backpack, I glanced at him and he was still asleep. I stared at the backpack intensly raising one eyebrow. It has like one million pockets. I slowly unzipped a zipper making a bunch of noise, halfway through I stopped and decided to do this in my office by my computer. I lifted the backpack onto my back and slid out of the room. I went back down to the office and noticed I was being fired and mezy was fireing back.**

** I quickly got in my chair and placed my hands on mouse and keyboard and began to fight.**

**mezy911: shoot at the front nick it has least armor", ****Abim suggested in the chat.**

** Taking the advice I launched an armor peircing round at the front of the enemys tank. It blew a big hole in the front of the tank, revealing the players character inside the tank, I fired 50cal rounds at the player. I killed him and I noticed a black message appearing in the top left of my screen reading:**

**PLAYER:_coolkiller16 has been killed, transfering items into your inventory. Players password was/: 12ops12 - Joined on 2/6/2014.**

** I stared at the message, not believing what I saw. I checked my character page on the ROBLOX website, I got mostly oder or tipical hats, such as **_**Beautiful hair for beautiful people. **_**but a helpful hat was the _Skull Scarf_ which could cover a lot of my torso and block bullets.**

**mezy911: did you get any of his items like it said?**

**buildy1234: oh yeah i did :D but mostly nooby useless ones.**

**mezy911: yeah he seemed like a scrub, oh well.**

**buildy1234: ill be over in a couple min, change your character look, wear a scarf, swordpack, and something that covers your whole head, the hats will block bullets since they're used as armor.**

**mezy911: ok. and yeah thats smart ill do that once you get over, i dont want another guy ambushing.**

**I began to search for the internet device, after about 5 minutes of searching I finally found it, I turned it on and connected my computer to the internet and gathered my charger, mouse, iphone charger, iphone, and some **_**mountain dew **_** and other food into my own backpack. After I made sure I had everything I quickly left the house while carrying my laptop open with my mouse still plugged in and approched my friend Phillips car.**

**_"This is so stupid and weird."_ I thought to myself as I entered Phillips car.**

* * *

**_day 1] 10.07 PM**

**"Nick how did this even happen?" Phillip asked me as I set my laptop on the other car seat.**

**"Don't ask I dont even know myself, just drive. I'll tell you when to turn, but for right now just head to CVS. I need to buy some stuff." I replied while closing the door behind me.**

** As the car started to move I checked ROBLOX, Abim was driving the tank while I was in the back, an enemy shell suddenly flew past our tank, I also noticed we were the only players on our team, it was now 2 v 5.**

**mezy911: NICK NEED HALP NOW!**

**buildy1234: on it", I typed in while placing my laptop on the windsheild shelf in the car, while also placing my mouse by the laptop in hand.**

** I jumped out of the tank by a near by howitzer and fired at the enemy tank, I missed due to the car moving at a turn.**

**"Phillip dont turn so much! I'm in a fight!" I yelled while waiting for my howitzer to reload. 50cal bullets began to fly at my character, I quickly fired at the tanks front side, again making a perfect hole for Abim to shoot through and kill the tanks pilot.**

** Abim began to rain shells into the enemy's tank quickly ending the battle. I noticed a message appeared at the top left of my screen again.**

**Friend: mezy911_ killed player: dragonsayer32 - Joined on 5/25/2014 **

**mezy911: thanks man, and i got a ninja mask of shadows which should be good for head protection :D and btw you can have more than one of the same hat.**

**buildy1234: thats cool, i would put that on btw.**

** Phillip pulled into a parking spot at CVS, I wrote down a list of what he needed to get:**

* * *

list for phillip:

get lots of mountain dew code red

get as many roblox cards as you can with the money

and buy lost of cookies cause abim likes cookies

* * *

**"Ok Nick I'll be right back." Phillip said while leaving the car laughing and reading the list.**

** I sat at my computer and began to talk to the enemy team.**

**buildy1234: hey guys, no one kill eachother. peaceful", I typed, I began to wait for a responce.**

** After one minute no one said anything back, I figured they weren't 13+ accounts and couldn't normally chat.**

**mezy911: nick i'm being fired at.**

**buildy1234: on it", I typed in while zooming my player camera out to find the enemy tank, he was across the hill from my position, I will have to arch the shells.**

**mezy911: try to get the tank to stay in one spot i have to arch.**

**buildy1234: kk.**

** Abim fired at the tanks left front wheel, the enemy fired back and hit Abims tank in at the side causing some armor to fly off, Abim quickly arched a shell at the tanks right front wheel, direct it. The wheel went flying off, as of result the enemy tank could no longer move.**

** I arched a shell at the tanks back side, once again creating a massive hole for mezy to get the kill.**

**Friend: mezy911_ killed player: frankboby2 - Joined on 1/14/2014 **

**buildy1234: nice shot, anything useful?**

**mezy911: nah, he was a complete scrub lol.**

**buildy1234: haha i feel a little bad for him.**

**mezy911: pfffft i dont :3 .**

**Phillip entered the car carrying bags of food and mountain dew and set them in the back seat. ****"Ok Nick, where is this place again?"**

* * *

**_day 1] 10.25 PM**

** I left the car while thanking Phillip for driving me. I watched as Phillip's car got smaller and smaller down the road until he turned making him no long visable.**

**buildy1234: yo mez im at ur house, where should i come in?", I typed in with one hand while the other holding my laptop.**

**mezy911: go to basement backdoor, its open come through there and head to our normal spot.**

**buildy1234: kk coming in.**

** I entered Abims house quietly making my way to our gaming table, he looked at me carrying my laptop and all of the bags full of food.**

**"Woah Nick, you expect this to be like months or something?" Abim said while staring at everything I was holding.**

**"What?" I answerd while laughing, "were gonna get hungry and one of us isn''t dieing from being 'afk to go get food, cause that would suck."**

**"Yeah good thinking, I'll buy next time" ****Abim said while searching through the bags of junk food, ****"You got cookies to!"**

**"Yeah of course, you go crazy over them and they keep you awake." I said while giving off a small chuckle.**

** I began setting up my laptop next to Abims desktop computer, his computer is about 7 years old and it can still load ROBLOX or any game just as good as mine.**

**"Hey, were not going to kill anyone unless they try to kill us first ok? Other people like put money into our accounts just as we do."**

**"Alright sounds good. And about that you'll be able to use gear thing, I dont have that good of gear like you do..."**

** I reached in one of the bags and pulled out a $25 Robux card and tossed it at Abim.**

**"You can still buy items from the catalog I suppose and use them, buy the M1 garand gear and the health potion, and a good melee weapon.**

**"Your a life saver." ****Abim said while entering the card into his account.**

**"Literally..." I said while smiling.**

* * *

**_day 1] 11.51 PM**

** Some time passed and me and mezy got bored and our characters were settled inside of one of the hills, we were watching random videos on youtube with our phones.**

**"It's getting close to twelve Nick." ****Abim said as he was pointing to my watch.**

**"Oh yeah it is," I glanced at my ROBLOX window and noticed there was a countdown at the top left of the screen while displaying some text:**

**8 minutes_ 12 seconds until real game begins. PREPARE FOR MAJOR LAG AT 12:00, LAG MAY BE LONGER THAN OTHERS, IT SHOULD DISSAPEAR IN 30 MINUTES FOR EVERYONE THOUGH. **

**"Do you think the ROBLOX staff will fix this soon?"**

**"How soon are we talking here?" I answered while taking a sip of mountain dew.**

**"Sometime tommarow afternoon maybe?" Abim asked with a cookie in his mouth.**

**"Oh yeah it should be good by then, I hope at least. We can hold out forever though dude."**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

** Me and Abim practicly stared at my watch until it finally struck 12:00 AM. We quickly shifted our eyes and heads to our computers and waited for something to happen. Another message appeared covering the whole screen this time.**

**[UPDATING ALL SERVERS_ PLEASE BE/_ /*PATIENT] **

**"This is insane..." ****Abim said while taking a big drink finishing his mountain dew, then crushing the can and tossing it behind his computer.**

**"Yeah check the internet or something and see if this is like on the news or something." I said with a sigh.**

**"That would be so funny" ****Abim said while laughing. ****"Users buildy1234 and mezy911 kill all players and have most hats on ROBLOX, user mezy told us 'get rekt scrub'."**

**I laughed, "User buildy1234 told us 'eat my poop you scrublords and get shrecked'."**

**Abim laughed really hard and really loud.**

**"Abim be quite! Your gonna wake up your mom!" I said while trying to calm him down.**

**"It's ok, my mom and dad are out of town and it's just me and my brother. But my brother is out having a sleepover so it's just us."**

**"Oh that makes everything way better." I said while sitting back down in my chair.**

**"I know right? Pass the cookies."**

**_day 2] 12:37 AM**

** The message finally dissapeard, only to reveal another message displaying:**

**[ı****ll****ı****ll****ı**** /_****υ****pda****т****e ****н****a****ѕ****в****een co****м****ple****т****e*_/ le****т ****тн****e ga****м****e****ѕ****в****eg****ι****n*_-/]**

* * *

** I looked at Abim.**

**"Well this is it."**

**"Yup."**

** Abim slowly backed up our tank from inside the hill, we saw lots of vehicle shrapnel on the ground, probably from the other servers. I my Armored Patrol tools have been taken away, but Abim was still driving the tank, we must have glitched it a bit.**

**"Hey good thing you had vehicle selected, all of the other stuff is gone."**

**"Oh, yeah your right." Abim said while checking all of his gear.**

**"So, what should we do? Where should we go?"**

**"We should stay alive, and we should hang out at a place with no one in it, I can see some people around here."**

**"Good plan lets get moving."**

** I could see a couple of people jumping around inside the blue teams base.**

**"Want to pick them up?"**

**"Nah, to risky sorry."**

**"Lets try to find some high ground."**

** I glanced at my starter pack, all of my gear was there, I put the most important gear such as Healing potion, Hades Staff of Darkness, Wand of Evil Eye, and Cerulean Vengeance on my first, second, third, and fourth key bindings for quick access in a fight.**

** Suddenly somebody came running at us with a sword.**

**"Abim, what should we do."**

**"I'll fire a warning shot at him."**

** Abim fired a warning shot, then another. He wouldn't stop coming near us.**

**"Just fire." I said with a sigh.**

** Abim fired at the player, a message popped up. He didn't really stand a chance.**

**"What a scrub..."**

**"Yeah sucks..."**

** An arrow suddenly sinked itself into the side armor of our tank.**

**"Woah, what was that?"**

**"Enemys get ready." Mezy said while shifting our tanks position.**

** Abim turned the tank around and fired at the enemy, a rocket was coming toward us.**

**"I'm getting out, rocket coming towards you."**

**"Be careful and thanks." ****Abim said, then quickly dodgeing the rocket while firing at the enemy who shot an arrow.**

** The rockets were very slow, so it was no problem dodgeing them. I hid behind a simple brick which looked to be from a really old ROBLOX game and after he fired another rocket I quickly moved up and fired my staff at the enemy. The Staff of Hades blinds players by making their screen black and does a lot of damage. And if I press Q I spin around causing black discs to fly in every direction blinding everyone everywhere.**

** I could see the player name now, he began to move around in circles probably confused at whats going on. I pulled out my Vengeance sword and finished the enemy with a quick slash. **

**PLAYER:_grantcoop1 has been killed, transfering items into your inventory. Players password was:_ powerj43 - Joined on 5/1/2014.**

**"Abim I got the rocket guy, how you holding up?"**

**"I'm fighting like 5 other people right now help please."**

**"Ok coming."**

** I dropped a skateboard gear and quickly made my way to Abims tank. I could see the players hiding in a simple house from a "Happy home in Robloxia" game.**

**"Im going in the house, I'll use the staff."**

** I jumped through off my skateboard into one of the house's windows.**

**"guys look behhind us" said one of the enemy's chat bubbles.**

**I pressed Q, everysingle player was hit with a blinding disc.**

**"Abim get in the house and finish them off, get their stuff."**

**"Sweet coming in watch your weapons by the way, I dont want you to kill me."**

**"Haha I wont." I laughed.**

** We killed all of the players, their dead body parts remain on the ground while displaying their usernames plus the "corpse" part at the end.**

**"I got crappy hats, lets not kill everyone we see or fires at us. Especially if they dont have a chance like those guys."**

**"Agreed." I said while picking up my skateboard.**

** We hopped back in the tank and drove off, we could see some people fighting in the distnace. We drove over lots of hills and such.**

**"Why is there so much terrain and stuff."**

**"All empty baseplates were turned into random generated terrain." Abim answered.**

**"Oh, that makes sence. Not gonna lie though thats actually pretty cool."**

**"I know right."**

* * *

**_day 2] 2:34 AM**

** I noticed a big tower in the distance, the sun was shining right behind it.**

**"Abim head to our right I see a giant tower, it can be good highground."**

**"Ok I see it, looks like a Doomspire dude."**

**I moved my face closer to the computer screen and looked at the tower.**

**"Oh wow it is a Doomspire, sweet!" I said with enthusiasm.**

** We began to approach the Doomspire, I could see players on the top floor begining to climb down the ladders.**

**"Look out dude people are here."**

**"Yeah I saw, only if they act first."**

** We stopped the tank out in front of the Doomspires enterance. A player appeared in the entrance. His name was ****Ilst. **

**buildy1234: were friendly, we just want somewhere safe to chill.**

**mezy911: yeah, can we hang here?**

**Ilst: First, state your names and years you joined.", ****Ilst replied.**

**buildy1234: im buildy1234, this is my friend mezy911. i joined 2010 on this acc.**

**mezy911: hia im mezy, i joined 08 :P .**

**Ilst: Ok you guys aren't noobs. Let them in guys!**

** Ilst blasted the entrance making a wider hole so we could fit our tank inside. We hopped out and began climbing the Doomspire's stairs while Ilst was infront of us.**

**Ilst: You guys ok? Don't need gear or anything?**

**buildy1234: nah were ok, thanks for asking tho.**

**Ilst: If anything, just let me know.**

** We made our way up to the second to top floor. There were at least 10 other players.**

**Ilst" This is our little group, if you try anything funny we will kill both of you. And nice tank by the way. You got lucky with that.**

**mezy911: we wont try anything, and yeah we did. armored patrol lol.**

**Ilst: Haha never played it, sounds cool. Anyways make yourselves at home.**

**buildy1234: ok, thanks Ilst.**

**\- IRL V**

**"Hey we should probably change our guys now." I said while glancing at Abim.**

**"Oh yeah I forgot." **

**"How does this look? To flashy?"**

**"No it looks good, lets hope no one kills you for the hat. But you can handle yourself in a fight."**

**Character PROFILE UPDAtEd_/*11-**

**"So apparently these people aren't noobs. Let's go talk to them."**

**-ROBLOX V**

**buildy1234: hey guys, i still cant believe this is happening...**

** Abim (mezy911) followed behind me, he has his mouse button on his own Vengeance sword incase anything involving them attacking us happens.**

**brickeater: hello, and yeah this is pretty insane. i dont really want to die lel.**

**buildy1234: yeah ikr, and dude you should really take off that hat btw.**

**brickeater: my 2008 visor? why?**

**buidly1234: its kinda like a shoot me sign, its rare and some people might try to kill you to get it dude :/ just trying to look out for you.**

**brickeater: oh..true ima change one sec.**

** Brickeater changed into a Ninja Mask of Light and wore the scarf just like me.**

**brickeater: i just tried to look like you, also protection.**

**buildy1234: good job thats smart.**

**"Guys people aproaching the tower!"**

**\- IRL V**

**"Abim get your M1 out, we may have to snipe."**

** I climed the ladder to the top of the tower and pointed the rifle out at the oncoming players, they were holding classic brickbattle type time bombs, and they were just rising over the hill of some terrain.**

**\- ROBLOX V**

**buildy1234: what do you want us to do Ilst?! they have bombs!**

**"guys remember all rare hats go to me" ****one of the players said holding the bombs, still aproaching the doomspire.**

**Ilst: Take them out there not friendly, protect the tower!**

** Me and Mezy began fireing at the enemys, they weren't wearing anygood protection items except some had sword packs.**

**mezy911: one down.**

**buildy1234: make that 2.**

** One player drank some sort of potion which made him super fast while another built a wall with the classic shovel gear.**

**"He's down at the entrance, dont let him knock down the tower." ****Ilst said while jumping off the tower chasing the enemy in the enterance.**

**buildy1234: mez lets get in the tank.**

** I saw the tank appear from below the tower, mezy fired a shot at the enemy in the tower, killing him. It destroyed a couple blocks of the Doomspire, but nothing serious.**

** The player behind the wall along with other players now fired rockets at the tower, all at the stands. Ilst began firing the classic superballs at them, knocking down one of the players. I killed another player who was running up to the tower. He had a Chainmail Helmet which could be of use.**

**"get rekt" ****mezy said while arching a shell onto the group of players behind the wall. Two kills for him right there.**

** All of the enemys were killed, good victory for us. Another player was approaching the tower, I began to fire shots at him.**

**"BUILDY STOP HES FRIENDLY!" ****IIst said while jumping up and down in front of the player.**

**spazzman007: ouch that hurt...**

** I quickly jumped down from the tower and aproached Ilst and the unknown player.**

**Ilst: Thank god you didnt kill him buildy, this is a friend. His names spazzman007. He's making a map of the world for us.**

**buildy1234: sorry about that spazz, and a map of this WHOLE hacked place?**

**spazzman007: its ok... lol.. but yeah the whole entire place, i found a famous place Ilst.**

**Ilst: Is that so? What place?"**

**spazzman007: Miked's old paintball place. just head towards the sun and you'll see it.**

**Ilst: Interesting. Anyone non-noobs there?**

**spazzman007: there was no one there it was empty.**

**Ilst: Weird.**

**buildy1234: lets go in the doomspire away from the open shall we?", I said while climbing over the terrain back tot the tower.**

* * *

**_day2/* 8:46 AM**

**Some time has passed now, we saw some people moving around but no one ever tried to attack us. Probably because Abim was circling around the tower with the tank.**

**spazzman007: ilst im gonna go draw more of the map, ill be back in a few hours.**

**Ilst: Alright, be safe.**

**buildy1234: can me and mezy come to?" I suggested. I didn't want him leaving and not coming back.**

**mezy911: spazzman we can escort you around in the tank, its much faster and safer.**

**spazzman007: yeah lets take the tank.**

**Ilst: Ok, buildy and mezy go with spazzman, what are your numbers so I can keep in contact with you?**

**I gave Ilst my phone number and told him mezy was right next to me in real life so it shouldn't be a problem contacting us, so we three began making our way into the unknown.**

**spazzman007: Head west of where my character is pointing, I haven't gotten the map out there yet.**

**mezy911: kk**

**We began to drive west, we crossed over lots of terrain, trees, some even just baseplates with one "Happy Home in Robloxia" type of game.**

**-IRL V**

**"Nick remember when we would just go to one of these games with a random group of people and chill out and talk?" Abim asked me with a big smile on his face.**

**"Yeah, this whole thing is almost a trip down memory lane." I answered while laughing.**

**-ROBLOX V**

**spazzman007: ok mez stop the tank, im gonna hop out and move around a little bit i need to draw all of this out.**

**mezy911: ok we will guard your back.**

**We watched spazzman's player disappear into the distance.**

**-IRL**

**"He seems like a cool guy." Abim said while getting up out of his chair streching and yawning.**

**"Yeah, he's not a noob. Plus he's making the map so lets move a little closer to him, we don't want to lose him."**

**"True I'm moving up now."**

**Abim began to move the tank towards the direction of spazzmans position. We began to see spazzman jumping up and down moving towards our vehicle.**

**-ROBLOX V**

**spazzman007: GUYS OMG LET ME IN HEAD BACK TO TOWER OR SOMEWHERE SFAE NOW!**

**mezy911: WHATS WRONG DUDE GET IN NOW**

**buildy1234: are there people up there spazz?**

**spazzman007: dark clouds are moving in from the west!", spazzman answered while quickly jumping into the seat of the tank.**

**I shifted my camera angle to the west and began to see a dark grey object closing in. Closer and closer... it was moving fast.**

**IRL V**

**"Abim! We have to go now!" I shouted while tapping Abims arm and pointing at the dark clouds on my screen.**

**Lightning suddenly crashed down onto the happy home of robloxia right next to us. Causing bricks to fly everywhere.**

**"OMG" Mezy shouted while flooring the tank in reverse spamming his J key. (makes it go backwards)**

**-ROBLOX**

**spazzman007: GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!1**

**mezy911: I AM DUDE I AM**

**buildy1234: LOLOLOLOLOLO AAAHHHHH**

**Mezy was swerving around all of the hills, trees and terrain while the dark cloud loomed over us sending lightning down upon the ground and other buidlings. Bricks were flying everywhere.**

**My phone began to buzz on move itself about the table, a random number was calling. But I knew it had to be Ilst. I picked up the phone and Ilst began talking, I heard a voice from what sounded pretty deep. He was our age or older.**

**-IRL V**

**"Buildy I can hear faint crashing or exploding sound and I can see some big grey clouds west of the tower are you guys ok?"**

**I raised my voice over the crashing sound of the lightning.**

**"Yeah were okay! Lightning is coming down on us while this grey cloud keeps getting bigger and bigger! Hide in the lowest floor of the Doomspire to be safe!"**

**"Oh god, yeah I'll warn the others, get here safe and quick."**

**I practicly threw my phone down on the table next to my laptop and let Ilst hang up instead.**

**-ROBLOX V**

**spazzman007: MEZY TO THE RIGHT THE RIGHT THATS WHERE ILST IS**

**mezy911: KK TRYING MY BEST LIGHTNING IS HEAVY AT THE RIGHT THO**

**spazzman007: WE HAVE TO JUST DO IT!**

**mezy911: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOL**

**-IRL V**

**"Hey, Nick I think I know what this lightning is coming from!" Abim said while shouting over the volume of explosions on his computer.**

**"Really?" I asked turning curiously. "Is it from a game?"**

**"Yeah, _Survive the Natural Disasters_. You know the one by Stickmasterluke?"**

**"Oh yeah." I said turning back to my computer looking at the lightning. "That actually makes a lot of sense.**

**"You know that this changes everything right?" Abim asked me with a puzzling look on his face.**

**"How so?"**

**"There is now weather in all of this..."**

**I was silent for a moment.**

**"This is crazy." I replied while chugging down my mountain dew.**


	2. Chapter 2: OUR FIRST REAL BATTLE

CHAPTER 2

ỖǗŘƑĮŘŜŤŤŘǗẸβÃŤŤĹẸ

_day2/* 11:45 AM

We finally made it back to the Doomspire. Parts of it were destroyed with scattered bricks laying about the baseplate. It must have took on a lot of lightning.

-ROBLOX V

buildy1234: ilst you here?

Ilst popped his head out from one of the towers missing walls, he jumped out and made his way to our tank.

Ilst: Yeah lightning kind of messed up the tower a bit. Making every floor pretty visable. We need a new hideout.

mezy911: ok, wheres everyone else?

Ilst: The lightning took most of our people...

buildy1234: dang really?

Ilst: They were afk when it happend.

buildy1234: so then how many people are left?

Ilst: Just me...

-IRL V

I looked over at Abim, he looked back at me.

"Let's keep a good eye on this guy on this guy ok? He could have killed them."

"Agreed, because we never got striked once. And the chances of all of them dying."

There was a silence, Abim was staring at his computer.

"I'm not taking any chances." Abim said while takeing out his M1 and fired a shot at Ilst.

-ROBLOX V

I dove in front of the shot, causing 1/3 of my health to be missing. Ilst began backing away.

Ilst: Mezy what was that for!?

-IRL V

"We don't know if he did it or not!" I explained to Abim, clenching his shirt in my fist.

"And your willing to find out?" Abim looked at me.

I sat back down in my chair and looked at Ilst, he was looking back and fourth at our characters.

"I don't know what to do dude, we can find a way to ditch him, simply kill him, or just say were going to go on our own."

"How about we talk to him about it." Abim said while begining to type.

-ROBLOX V

mezy911: are you sure you didn't kill them Ilst?

Ilst was silent, his character didn't move for about a minute, me and Abim had our fingers over the right gear incase he tried anything.

Ilst: Was it that obvious?

Ilst pulled out a staff of some sort, It was dark black. It looked as if it was made of concrete. It had sharp edges coming out of the shaft, the tip of the staff was a big floating emerald carved into the shape of a triangle. Ilst character appearence changed as well. Ilst jumped back, not a normal jump either. He jumped away about 50 studs, broken bricks began to float around him. All the bricks became pieces of armor, they began to crash themselves into Ilst, explsions began forming all of Ilst's body.

-IRL V

"What kind of gear is this dude!?" Mezy said while staring at his computer screen, mouth open.

"I don't know! And also I'm kind of regreting blocking that shot!"

"Oh my god..." Abim said while laughing, more of a nervous laugh to.

-ROBLOX V

The explosions stopped, we saw Ilst's character. He was about 10x bigger than the average robloxian. His new armor was made of sharp triangles all black and light green, all of the triangles were meshed together creating big sharp spikes all over his body. His shoulders had large corners pointing upwards made of multiple triangles. He was wearing the Overseer's Eye. It shifted around from mezy to me.

The smoke from the explosion cleared up, we three were all standing in one big triangle ourselves, me and mezy side by side with about 10 studs of distance bewteen us, and Ilst 50 studs away. Not moving or speaking.

This continued for about a minute, the silence was scary. Abim broke the silence.

mezy911: hax...

Ilst slammed his staff onto the ground causing me and mezy to backwards into the air. We both crashed into some loose bricks of the Doomspire, the tank flying inside with us.

-IRL V

"Nick get inside the tank!"

-ROBLOX V

We could see Ilst making his way to the tower, taking big leaps causing bricks to shake everytime he landed.

Mezy hopped inside of the tank and quickly fired at Ilst, he was knocked down, triangles were scattered all over the ground next to him. We could Ilst bear torso, it was red. Ilst got back up and slammed his staff back on the ground, the Doomspire began to sway back and fourth due to the force of the staff. More triangles began to form themselves around Ilst's cracked armor. Covering up the red torso.

-IRL V

"Ok Nick, heres the plan: when I fire at Ilst, you have to attack where he has no armor."

"Got it." I said while jumping out of the Doomspire fireing my M1 at Ilst's eye, trying to get his attention away from Abim.

-ROBLOX V

Ilst began to throw bricks at me, I quickly moved around the bricks and jumped over a few while still firing at his eye.

A brick finally hit me, I was stuck underneath it, I tried jumping but it wasnt doing any good.

Ilst slowly turned to abims tank.

-IRL V

"Nick I need some help he's looking at me!" Abim shouted while firing a shot, direct his into Ilst torso removing armor.

I finally moved the brick off of me, I saw Ilst's broken armor and his red torso, I quickly fired a blinding shot from my Staff of Hades at his torso. The disc burried itself into his chest.

-ROBLOX V

Ilst: ŴŤƑĮČÃŇŤŜẸẸ ÃŇЎŤĤĮŇĞ

Abim fired another shot at Ilst's torso, more armor flew off in everydirection.

Ilst: §țק!

Ilst character pointed his arm at the Doomspire and fired a giant line of explosions, he has Balefire. The powerful beam took away half of the Doomspire sending bricks everywhere, The baseplate began to shake. Abim was still safe on the other side of the Doomspire inside of his tank.

Abim quickly fired another shot at Ilst, this time all of his armor was blown off. Revealing a big red body.

Ilst: .o0×X×0o. ẸŘŘỖŘẸŘŘỖŘĎỖẸŜŇỖŤČỖϻƤǗŤẸ_].* ĎỖẸŜŇỖŤČỖƤǗŤẸ .o0×X×0o.

Abim fired another shot at Ilst's eye. A huge explosion followed, a beam of lightning fell down upon Ilst back, Causing his head to fly upward. The noise was so loud.

-IRL V

"Abim what did you do!?"

"I don't know! Something good!?"

-ROBLOX V

Suddenly the beam of lightning sucked itself back into the dark clouds above, Only Ilst body on the ground remained. All black and had the rusted material covering himself.

Suddenly Ilst's Over Seer eye began to rise off the ground, bricks began to rise around the eye, it just stoof there floating. With it's self shifted right over in Abim's direction, looking at his tank.

We were both silent.

-IRL V

"Abim go up to it."

"Are you insane! I'm not going to get myself killed."

"But you killed him, you get all of his stuff."

Abim stared at his computer right back into the eye.

"Okay fine."

-ROBLOX V

Abim drove his tank down a ramp made out of broken bricks of the Doomspire. He approached the eye, it followed his everylittle movement, always following his characters head position.

Abim hopped out of the tank and approached the eye, bricks were floating all around him, I stood back at the tank and watched.

Suddenly the eye flew right into mezy's head, Abims computer began to flash green and black showing strange patterns of what look to be like code.

-IRL V

"Dude get the hat off of me!" Abim yelled as he began to press WASD and spacebar reapeatedly on his keyboard.


	3. Chapter 3: Different Town of Robloxia

ıllıllı ŕόвĻόx: ţħέ έήȡ ıllıllı

[Written by: Nickolas Stair - User_buildy1234/]

[/_special thanks to mezy911 and the ROBLOX community._ ]

Chapter 3: Different Town of Robloxia!

Day 2] 3:00 PM

-mezy911

I jumped around in circles with a strange code-like GUI flashing on my screen. After a while, it stopped.

mezy911: Well. That was strange.

buildy1234: you dont say..

mezy911: Welp. This hat is could be pretty good. It's defense is an okay 7, and apparently it increases a player's magical abilities.

mezy911: but

mezy911: i need

mezy911 to l00k sw4g

I began rifling through the hats I had. I swapped out my clothes to a set I hadn't worn in years.

mezy911: AMAZING MASTER WAFFLE ARMOR GO!

The waffle armor actually had a really good amount of defense. 22 in total, actually.

buildy1234: You look so stupid...

mezy911: stfu nerd

In real life, I smacked Nicky on the shoulder playfully. I quickly resumed the task at hand: picking out cool hats. I quickly noted that for killing Ilst, I had received his gear. None of them looked too exciting until I found a pair of ninja claws and a hyperlaser ray!

mezy911: omg omg omg omg c00l

mezy911: he haz 1 hit KO brick destroying hyperlaser gear w0w

mezy911: must use

I equipped the weapons to my set, ditching Cerulean Vengeance for the claws as a primary and the ray as a secondary. I quickly opened up the hat menu and equipped these hats: Chestnut Bob, Cloak of the Everlasting, and Shutter Shades.

mezy911: oyis

buildy1234: you look so stupid man. Seriously.

mezy911: why do we chat in game. we're right next to eachother

buildy1234: I dont know man.

"Oh my god" I said to Nicky. "This is silly."

"I know right?" he replied

"I look swaggy as shit."

"Haha, yeah. We should probably start moving. Where do you think we should go?" he questioned.

"I suggest we find a game with few people, but we also know how to play it."

"Maybe we sho-" I was interrupted by a notification on the computer. " Oooh pretty. It's from 1x1x1x1!"

I read the message aloud. "From now on, anyone will be granted abilities based on what they regularly do in roblox. You will be given specialties given what you have done over all the years you've played." Under the message was a little "okay" button. I clicked it and it opened to a new GUI saying "Now scanning your roblox history. You will be given invincibility and immobilized until completed."

"So.. we're getting cool abilities?" Nicky said.

"k seems cool" I replied.

"Scanning complete" the computer said. On the screen it showed "You have shown your brilliance is a fighter over your 6 years of roblox. But, although you are not particularly extraordinary with regular weaponry, you have used various exploits and hacks to even the battlefield between you and your enemies. A brilliant strategist, along with the power of magic, you have been given the title of: Trickster"

"Odam" I said

"Nice. My turn" Nicky said and began the scanning process.

"Scanning complete" His laptop announced. "You, buildy1234, are very good with weaponry. Along with being equal, if not better than your friend and usual partner mezy911 and battling and using your surroundings. Having almost never used hacks or exploits, you are an earthbound warrior. A great battler, decent strategist, and knowing how to handle yourself in a battle, even when outnumbered, you have been given the title of: Warrior"

"So, a trickster and a warrior. I bet those aren't too common. Most people probably even got Civilian, Like those lame ODers" I said.

"Yeah." Nicky laughed. "I bet they're all already dead by now."

Another notification appeared on the screen.

"You will now be granted your abilities matching your title. Armor has been changed as well. Some of you may have noticed, but others probably did not. Instead of covering your player, you should try to get the highest armor defense value. That way, you will take less damage from attacks. You will also only be able to have 2 gears at once, which you must use your abilities to improve their power. You can level up your abilities by killing NPCs or players." I read. "Aw. I already knew that. Wait, NPCs to level up? YES!" I cheered

"I better change my clothes." Nicky said. A few moments later he was wearing the Snake Slate hood and a bunch of other hats that I had no idea what they were. "Better" he said.

"Alright. So, let's see my powers now." I noticed a scroll had appeared in our inventories. I read mine to myself. "Hmm. So, apparently at my ability level, I can cast weak lightning for 25 magic damage, make temporary forcefields, give allies a speed boost, and imbue weapons with my element which seems to be... electricity. Alright, that seems fun. Oh, and due to being a magic user I had 75 max health now. How about you, Nicky?"

"I can use basic warrior abilities. Explosive slash, crush for double damage, and some other fancy cool sword moves. I also have 150 max health due to being a warrior." he said. "I'm gonna use the Darksteel Katana of Ancient Illuminators as my primary and my Hades staff as my secondary."

"Nice! We should get a move on to another location. Let's see where some players are. We can probably take some hostiles. We'll need to improve our skills as well. I hope we can find some NPCs to kill." I planned. We began walking toward what seemed to be a battlefield, with Spazzman, of course. We didn't leave him behind. About 20 minutes after setting off, we arrived at a familiar site.

mezy911: oh god

buildy1234: what?

mezy911: WE'RE IN THE DIFFERENT TOWN OF ROBLOXIA! YEEEEESSS!

buildy1234: I thought you hated games like this.

mezy911: But this place is untouched. Which means the ODers might still be here! KILL THEM ALL!

buildy1234: awesome!

I gave us both a speed boost, raising our walkspeed from 16 to 23. We then split up searching through the city. I found a pathetic couple in a house pretending to kiss. I whipped out my ninja claws.

mezy911: PREPARE TO GET SHREKT!

I slashed the guy's head clean off, instantly killing him. The girl tried to run away but I closed the door with a forcefield. She bounced off taking 11% damage. Turning to me she pulled out a sword, but it was too late for her. I jumped over her, electrified my claws, and stabbed her through the back. She went down as well. Looking at my level bar, it was halfway full.

"Awesome. I'm already almost at level 2!" I told Nicky.

"I am level 2. I just slaughtered 6 people pretending to go to school." Nicky bragged.

"I hate you so much sometimes bruh"

mezy911: WHO'S NEXT!

I walked out of the house, blood dripping off my claws.

LANDENMAN: I am the police of this town. You are breaking the law. Prepare to die.

A police car pulled up and out of it came... a complete noob.

mezy911: OMGLOLOLOOOLOL

LANDENMAN: I'll make you pay for laughing! I'm level 2!

mezy911: k

I pulled out the Hyperlaser and shot him. He died.

mezy911: lol n00b lern 2 fite

"Wow, this kid had like no items of value. Actually, he had absolutely no items of value. That is really really sad." I laughed. "Well. More murdering. One more kill to level 2."

"I'm already halfway to level 3. Gg" Nicky said.

"Shut up" I glared at him. In game, 4 more cars arrived at the destination, each one with armed people inside. A total of 8 players stepped out, each holstering m16s. Without hesitation, I burst into action. I struck one car with lightning, causing it to explode and take out 1 unlucky person. Gunfire peppered the ground and buildings behind me. A bullet hit me for 7% health. I dashed up and stabbed a guy with my claws, then whipped out my Hyperlaser and shot another. Backflipping off of him I shot 2 others before hitting the ground. 2 more bullets stabbed into my player bringing me down to 79% health. There were 3 soldiers left, trying to run away. One jumped in a car and began to speed off, but I sliced a forcefield through the car and cut it in half. I then shot the soldier with a Hyperlaser. The remaining two had disappeared behind a fence, so I gave chase.

mezy911: YE BETTER RUN

mezy911: I COMIN 4 YE

I chased down the two soldiers and stabbed them both with ninja claws. I had 63% of my health left, but I had made it to level 3 in the process of taking out the soldiers. I sauntered into a house and took a look at what I could do.

"Lightning's power had increased from 25 to 30 magic damage, I can make an electric forcefield now, and I now have 80 max health. Oh yeah, and now I can boost walkspeed up to 25" I told Nicky.

"Nice. I just get +10 damage on slashes from swords. So it's pretty much instant kill when I hit people." He told me. "We should group up. Come to the school."

"Alright. I'm on my way." I hopped into a police car and drove into the school. "I'm here. Anyway, I picked up some intel about magic. Apparently, we can also do various things with it such as building blocks. It's not very much, but it should be good for now. We should get some sleep, it's like 5 PM and we stayed up all night yesterday. I'm tired as poop." I told Nicky. I cast lightning on the ground outside the school to make a hole. I then blasted it with raw magic to hollow out the inside. Summoning blocks, I made two beds inside and a dynamic light source. "Come inside. We'll be safe to AFK in here to sleep."

"Alright. It's best we're alert in tomorrow anyway." Nicky agreed. I patched up the entrance and made sure that there was no evidence we were ever here. We stayed in the underground room, which was about 40 studs below the surface, so any battling shouldn't expose our location.

"Night bruh." I said.

"Night."


End file.
